


again and again and again

by helsinkibaby



Category: NCIS
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Community: 1-million-words, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Het, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:00:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23121385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: “You said I was like your sister.”
Relationships: Ellie Bishop/Nick Torres
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	again and again and again

**Author's Note:**

> For the three Sentence Fic challenge , prompt “change of heart”

Ellie’s head swims pleasantly, if a little surprisedly, as Nick’s lips move against hers, the wall at her back reassuringly solid as he pushes her against it and moves his fingers through her hair, his chest pressing against hers an even more solid reminder that this is real, this is happening. 

He’s the one who breaks the kiss first, resting his forehead against hers and practically gasping for air, while she recovers enough to stare at him and utter the very unromantic post first kiss words of, “You said I was like a sister to you.” 

He doesn’t laugh or smile or make any sort of joke, only shrugs as he says, “I changed my mind,” before pulling her close and kissing her again, and again, and again.


End file.
